A vos souhaits
by NarcissaDark Ace
Summary: Le deuxième épisode des aventures de Narcissa, jeune cyclonienne qui va être l'élève de Dark Ace, mais elle est insolente, lui on sait comment il est ! Deux caractères forts, ça va faire des étincelles !


A vos souhaits

**A vos souhaits !!**

Narcissa savait maintenant ce que Flavio aurait probablement pensé de Dark Ace si c'était lui qui était resté sur Cyclonia.

« Quel gros nul celui-là !! » dit-elle en jetant une éponge dans le seau qui se trouvait près d'elle. On peut dire que la matinée avait été chargée, Dark Ace l'avait faite se lever aux aurores pour la faire courir sur des kilomètres aux abords des Terres de lave, ensuite elle avait du s'entrainer au combat avec une dizaine de busards à la fois, pour finir par un duel contre Dark Ace et il n'y était pas allé de main morte !! Aaaah on pouvait dire qu'il prenait son rôle de mentor très à cœur !! Et maintenant, elle devait laver le Switchblade Elite de Monsieur !!

« Il me prend pour sa boniche ou quoi ? Manquerait plus qu'il me demande de lui laver ses fringues !! Mais là il rêve » grogna Narcissa.

Dark Ace arriva dans le hangar et s'approcha pour voir le travail qui avait été fait.

« Alors Narcissa, tu as fini ? Tu as bien travaillé apparemment. » dit il en examinant son véhicule. Il la regarda.

« Puisque tu es si douée pour le nettoyage, tu vas t'occuper de chaque véhicule qui se trouve ici. »

Narcissa ne voulait pas prendre un air abattu, cela aurait fait trop plaisir à Dark Ace ; aussi elle lui sourit et lui dit :

« Bien sûr, et tant que j'y suis, tu ne veux pas que je passe un petit coup sur ton armure aussi ? »

« Puisque tu le proposes, pourquoi pas ? » lui répondit le commandant.

Narcissa prit le seau d'eau et en balança le contenu sur Dark Ace.

« Ben voilà, il y a plus qu'à frotter ! »

Dark Ace était trempé, il retira d'un geste l'éponge qui était sur son visage et jeta un regard noir à Narcissa.

« GRRRR NARCISSA » cria t il.

La jeune femme recula un peu.

« Ho hoooooooo »

Elle laissa tomber le seau vide et se mit à courir suivie de près par Dark Ace. Il y avait pas mal de monde dans le hangar, les busards les regardèrent en se demandant ce qui se passait. Narcissa courut en direction d'un groupe de soldats et leur cria :

« DEGAGEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !! »

Elle passa entre eux ; une poursuite commença alors dans le dédale de couloirs qui composaient Cyclonia. Narcissa commençait à être à bout de souffle, elle regarda derrière elle, pas de trace de Dark Ace, elle s'imagina donc l'avoir enfin semé. Elle se retourna pour continuer son chemin mais se retrouva nez à nez avec Dark Ace qui lui attrapa les bras et la plaqua violemment contre le mur, il approcha son visage de celui de Narcissa.

« Tu te crois amusante ? Je vais te faire passer l'envie de jouer avec moi. »

A ce moment un soldat arriva, il salua le commandant et dit :

« Pardonnez moi, mais Maîtresse Cyclonis veut vous voir tout de suite, vous et Narcissa. »

Le soldat n'attendit pas de réponse et repartit.

Dark Ace tenait toujours Narcissa :

« Tu as de la chance, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

Il lâcha prise et s'en alla.

Narcissa souffla un peu en se tenant les bras, Dark ace lui avait fait mal.

« Quelle brute !! »

Elle finit par le rejoindre et tous deux se rendirent auprès de Maîtresse Cyclonis.

Le fait que Dark Ace soit encore mouillé n'échappa pas à Maîtresse Cyclonis

« Que t'est il arrivé Dark Ace ? Pourquoi es tu dans cet état ? »

« Hum c'est une longue histoire Majesté » répondit Dark Ace en lançant un regard noir en direction de Narcissa.

Narcissa eut du mal à ne pas rire mais il valait mieux garder son sérieux devant Maîtresse Cyclonis et Dark Ace était déjà suffisamment en colère contre elle.

Maîtresse Cyclonis les regarda un peu perplexe

« Comme vous le savez nous sommes en train de construire plusieurs bases sur les Terra du Sud, certains Seigneurs du Ciel essayent de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Vous allez vous rendre tous les deux sur Terra Shyam et mettre fin à cette résistance. La base de Terra Shyam sera très importante, j'ai de grands projets pour cette région. Je veux que le travail soit fini au plus vite, est ce que c'est clair ? »

« Très clair Majesté » répondit Dark Ace.

Il salua Maîtresse Cyclonis et s'en alla, Narcissa fit de même. Elle suivit Dark Ace. Arrivé près de ses quartiers il se retourna vers elle et lui dit :

« Je vais me changer, ensuite nous partons pour Terra Shyam »

« Ok moi aussi je vais me mettre en tenue » lui répondit Narcissa qui avait mis des vêtements plus pratiques pour l'entraînement intensif auquel elle avait eu droit plus tôt dans la matinée, et une douche n'aurait pas été du luxe non plus !!

Au moment ou elle se retourna pour se rendre dans ses quartiers Dark Ace lui dit :

« Ça te ferait mal au bras de me saluer comme il se doit ? Je suis ton supérieur. »

Narcissa le regarda et lui répondit : « Et toi ça t'écorcherait la gueule de me parler autrement ? »

Narcissa avait encore réussi à le mettre en colère, aussi elle n'attendit pas sa réaction et s'en alla. Dark Ace la regarda s'éloigner « Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !! Jamais je n'aurais du proposer à Maîtresse Cyclonis de la garder ici sur Cyclonia. Mais je vais la dresser avant qu'elle finisse par me rendre dingue. »

Dark Ace arriva au hangar en premier, il monta sur son véhicule en attendant Narcissa « Mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien faire ? » pensa t il.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Narcissa arriva dans le hangar et s'avança vers son véhicule qui se trouvait juste à côté de celui de Dark Ace. Elle avait mit sa tenue habituelle, noire et légèrement sexy. Dark Ace la regarda venir vers lui, elle avait une démarche féminine et assez gracieuse pour un soldat. Ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle ne porte pas l'uniforme officiel des soldats cycloniens, après tout, maintenant qu'elle était devenue le second de Dark Ace elle n'avait plus à se plier à ce genre de règles. Ce qui dérangeait Dark Ace c'était son insolence, elle ne le saluait pas, lui répondait sans cesse ; il se disait que Griffin devait être bien soulagé de ne plus avoir une telle furie sous son commandement.

« Ce cher Griffin a du faire une fête quand Narcissa a quitté son vaisseau pour rester sur Cyclonia !! » pensa Dark Ace.

Narcissa arriva à la hauteur de Dark Ace, elle monta sur son switchblade et regarda le commandant.

« Je suis prête, on peut y aller. C'est super d'aller sur Terra Shyam il fait chaud là bas. »

« Nous n'y allons pas pour passer des vacances Narcissa !! Nous allons en mission » gronda Dark Ace.

« Est-ce que j'ai dit que je prenais cela pour des vacances ? » lui répondit la jeune femme exaspérée.

« Non mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort que je l'ai entendu !! » répondit Dark Ace d'un ton sarcastique.

« Ben voyons !! » dit Narcissa les bras croisés.

Dark Ace démarra, suivit de Narcissa, ils traversèrent le hangar et puis décollèrent une fois arrivés au bout ; direction : la Terra Shyam.

Entretemps sur Terra Shyam la résistance s'organisait pour détruire la base cyclonienne encore en construction. Les Storm Hawks étaient de la partie ainsi que les Ducs de Rex et les Chevaucheurs du troisième degré.

Aerrow prit la parole :

« Nous devons nous organiser afin de détruire la base qui se trouve ici sur Terra Shyam, et en même temps vous vous occuperez des bases cycloniennes qui se trouvent sur les deux Terra voisines : Terra Sygmar et Terra Rocwa. Piper a un plan, elle va tout vous expliquer »

Piper s'avança et commença à expliquer son plan :

« Voilà, j'ai une tactique infaillible pour mettre les cycloniens en déroute et leur ôter l'envie de venir se baser sur les Terra du Sud. »

Avant qu'elle poursuive ses explications Finn vint l'interrompre :

« Génial !! Comme ça on aura plus de problème pour venir se faire bronzer ou pour faire du surf une fois que les cycloniens auront vidé les lieux. »

« Finn ça ne te dérangerait pas de me laisser finir ? Et il n'y a pas que le surf dans la vie je te signale ; c'est une mission très importante et il faudra suivre mon plan à la lettre. » Dit Piper.

« Euh, dans ce cas précis est ce que mission importante voudrait dire mission dangereuse ? » interrogeât Finn.

Aerrow fit une petite tape sur l'épaule de Finn

« Allons, ne me dit pas que tu as peur, on a toujours mis la pâtée aux cycloniens ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va changer. »

«Ouais tu as raison, alors quand y allons nous ? » dit Finn avec un petit air joviale.

« Quand j'aurai fini d'expliquer mon plan !! » ajouta Piper.

La jeune Storm hawk avait une fois de plus tout prévu, elle aimait passer des heures à régler ses plans comme du papier à musique et elle expliqua aux trois groupes comment venir à bout des cycloniens simultanément sur les trois Terras du Sud.

Dark Ace et Narcissa arrivèrent sur Terra Shyam.

« Je vais voir un officier pour qu'il me rende compte de la situation, va voir sur le terrain l'évolution des travaux, je te retrouverai plus tard. » Dit Dark Ace.

« Très bien » lui répondit Narcissa en s'éloignant.

Elle arriva devant ce qui allait devenir la base des cycloniens, il y avait encore pas mal de travaux à faire apparemment, des échafaudages un peu partout, des grues, des bulldozers un vrai chantier quoi. Elle s'approcha un peu et vit trois soldats un peu à l'écart, Narcissa les reconnu aussitôt, il s'agissait de ses amis Kyle, Nigel et Flavio. Elle arriva près d'eux sans qu'ils se rendent compte de sa présence et leur cria :

« C'est comme ça que vous travaillez bande de tir au flanc !! »

Les trois soldats se levèrent et se mirent au garde à vous, mais quand ils s'aperçurent que c'était Narcissa ils se mirent à rire et elle aussi. Nigel la prit dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

« Je suis content de te voir, ce n'est plus pareil sans toi sur le vaisseau. »

« Ouais Griffin nous en fait baver, heureusement qu'on nous a envoyés ici ça nous fait des vacances. Mais toi qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? »Interrogeât Kyle.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir, je suis en mission avec Dark Ace. » répondit Narcissa.

« Dark Ace est ici !! Alors raconte, ça fait quoi d'être sur Cyclonia et de se battre aux côtés de Dark Ace ? Il est vraiment fort au combat ? Et quel genre de pilote c'est ? » Demanda Flavio avide de réponses.

« Et bien… c'est bien d'être à Cyclonia et … Dark Ace, comment dire ?... C'est vrai qu'il se bat très bien » Narcissa avait encore mal partout à cause du duel qu'elle avait eu contre Dark Ace le matin même, chaque centimètre carré de son corps lui rappelait douloureusement à quel point le commandant pouvait être fort et sans pitié.

« En fait il passe le plus clair de son temps à m'aboyer dessus !! A croire qu'il a été un pitbull dans une vie antérieure ! Mais c'est aussi un excellent pilote tu avais raison, je me demande même comment il fait pour piloter aussi bien avec le balai qu'il doit avoir coincé dans le derrière !! » dit elle en plaisantant.

Les hommes se mirent à rire jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient Dark Ace arriver derrière Narcissa, là ils se turent et se mirent à nouveau au garde à vous.

Narcissa se retourna « Oups » dit elle en voyant Dark Ace.

« C'est comme ça que tu inspectes les travaux ? »Gronda Dark Ace.

Narcissa n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un soldat arriva, salua Dark Ace et lui dit :

« Une communication pour vous de Maîtresse Cyclonis, la radio se trouve par là. Et nous avons aussi trouvé ce cristal en faisant les travaux, je me suis dit que cela pourrait vous intéresser »

Le soldat tendit à Dark Ace un cristal bleu azur. Dark Ace le prit, le regarda et puis le tendit à Narcissa.

« Garde-le pendant que je vais répondre à Maîtresse Cyclonis et tâche de savoir ce qu'il a de particulier. »

Narcissa prit le cristal et Dark Ace suivit le soldat en direction d'une tente où se trouvaient sûrement les outils de communications.

Narcissa regarda Dark Ace s'éloigner

« Qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver !! J'aimerais qu'il se casse la figure tiens, ça me ferait bien rire !! »Dit elle en agitant le cristal bleu.

Au même moment Dark Ace glissa et tomba sur le sol, le soldat voulut l'aider à se relever mais Dark Ace le repoussa en râlant.

« Waouh c'est incroyable !» s'écria Narcissa en regardant le cristal. Elle décida de refaire un essai.

« J'aimerais de l'eau, qu'il pleuve, je ne sais pas un verre de limonade peut-être ? »

Dit elle en secouant le cristal, mais il ne se passa rien.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Narcissa ? C'est un cristal pas une boule à neige, pourquoi tu le secoues comme ça ? »Interrogeât Nigel.

« Vous n'allez jamais me croire, mais j'ai souhaité que Dark Ace tombe et au même moment il a glissé, ce cristal a réalisé mon souhait !! » leur dit Narcissa en montrant le cristal.

« Tu as raison !! » répondit Flavio « On ne va jamais te croire. »

Et les trois hommes se mirent à rire.

« Non mais je vous assure que c'est vrai !! »

«Tu n'as jamais entendu le mot coïncidence Narcissa ? » lui dit Nigel « Après tout, ça arrive à tous le monde de tomber et même le commandant n'y échappe pas »

Narcissa n'insista pas mais elle était certaine d'avoir raison au sujet de ce cristal. Dark Ace revint près d'eux visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

« Nous allons inspecter l'intérieur de la base, suis moi Narcissa »

Elle lui suivit et en lui tendant le cristal, elle lui demanda :

« Et qu'est ce que je fais de ça ? »

« Garde le si ça te chante, je n'en ai pas besoin »

« Ah ok merci » Narcissa rangeât le cristal dans la petite sacoche qui était accrochée à sa ceinture.

Ils entrèrent dans la base par une grande porte métallique gardée par deux soldats qui les saluèrent à leur arrivée. Ils empruntèrent un long couloir ; il y avait plusieurs pièces, certaines étaient déjà fermées par une porte blanche et d'autres n'en avaient pas encore. Dark Ace s'arrêta devant une porte un peu plus grande que les autres.

« Nous y sommes. » dit-il avant d'entrer dans cette pièce.

Narcissa regarda l'inscription qui se trouvait au dessus de la porte.

ARMEMENT ET PROTOTYPES

Elle entra à son tour. Il y avait pas mal de monde, des ingénieurs et des techniciens qui travaillaient sur divers projets. Des nouveaux bâtons à cristaux pour les busards, des pistolets, des canons ; sur un des murs se trouvait un immense écran plat et juste devant cet écran, une grande console de commandes avec des boutons, des cadrans et des sortes de joysticks. Un ingénieur s'approcha de Dark Ace et lui dit :

« Vous voici enfin, je vais vous montrer notre nouveau radar, sa portée de détection est bien plus grande que les anciens, le système de sécurité comporte aussi des caméras de surveillance avec vision nocturne et détection de la chaleur que produit un être vivant. »

« Très intéressant, faites donc une démonstration. » dit Dark Ace.

Narcissa regardait les différentes armes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Certains ingénieurs faisaient des essais et c'était assez impressionnant. Notamment un fouet qui pouvait couper en deux de l'acier comme si ce n'était qu'une simple feuille de papier. Narcissa était très intéressée. Puis elle s'approcha de la console de commandes.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » s'interrogeât Narcissa en regardant un stick qui dépassait de la console. Elle toucha le petit bout de métal et le fit aller sur la droite, puis sur la gauche. Elle ne remarqua pas que le pistolet sur pied métallique qui se trouvait un peu plus loin pivotait en fonction des mouvements qu'elle donnait au stick. Il y avait un bouton bleu juste à côté du stick.

« Jolie couleur !! » se dit Narcissa en appuyant sur le bouton. Au même moment le pistolet tira un faisceau laser bleu qui passa juste devant le visage de Dark Ace et faillit lui raccourcir le nez.

Narcissa se tourna vers lui, il était visiblement furieux.

« Tu as donc décidé de me tuer ? » gronda Dark Ace

« Oups désolée. » dit elle.

L'ingénieur regarda Dark Ace et lui dit ;

« Ce nouveau pistolet est très efficace mais nous devons encore faire quelques réglages. »

« Ne touche plus à ça Narcissa !! Sinon c'est ta tête que les techniciens prendront comme point de repère pour les derniers réglages !! » Dit Dark Ace.

Narcissa recula un peu pour s'éloigner de la console et alla se poster près de Dark Ace, enfin pas trop près quand même !!

Deux points apparurent sur le cadran qui correspondait au nouveau radar.

« Nous allons regarder de qui il s'agit » dit l'ingénieur.

Il appuya sur un bouton et on vit le ciel de la Terra Shyam.

« Il n'y a rien !! »S'exclama Dark Ace.

« Un instant, il faut que je règle les caméras » répondit l'ingénieur.

Il tourna quelques boutons et on put voir sur l'écran plat deux Seigneurs du Ciel pilotant des Air Skimmers.

« Les Storm Hawks !! » dit Dark Ace «Cette fois je vais m'occuper de toi Aerrow. »

Le jeune commandant des Storm Hawks volait en direction de la base cyclonienne, il était accompagné du petit blond que Narcissa avait aperçu dans la crypte sur Terra Takmahaar.

Dark Ace regarda Narcissa et lui dit d'un ton ferme :

« Viens avec moi, nous allons leur souhaiter la bienvenue à ma façon !! »

Et il s'avança vers la porte. Narcissa le suivit en râlant

« Ca va j'arrive !! J'aimerais quand même qu'il soit plus aimable de temps en temps !! »

Le cristal bleu qui se trouvait dans la sacoche de Narcissa se mit à briller mais elle ne le remarqua pas.

Dark Ace s'arrêta alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, il se retourna vers Narcissa :

« Je t'en prie après toi. » lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Quel mauvais tour veut-il encore me jouer lui ? » Narcissa se méfiait des fausses gentillesses de Dark Ace.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Dark Ace. « Il est normal que je laisse passer une si jolie jeune femme devant moi, non ? »

« Si tu le dis !! » répondit Narcissa un peu hésitante. Elle passa quand même devant Dark Ace mais en marchant de côté comme un crabe pour éviter de lui tourner le dos. Une fois dans le couloir le commandant se mit à la hauteur de la jeune femme et lui sourit.

Narcissa le regarda un peu perplexe.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda timidement Narcissa.

« Bien sûr que ça va puisque je suis en charmante compagnie. » lui répondit Dark Ace qui arborait toujours un grand sourire.

« Il ne doit pas supporter la chaleur ou alors le soleil lui a tapé sur la tête !! » se dit la jeune femme.

Ils sortirent de la base, les soldats postés à l'entrée les saluèrent à nouveau ; Narcissa regarda les cristaux qui se trouvaient au bout de leurs bâtons. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que l'état de Dark Ace n'était pas du au soleil mais probablement au cristal qui se trouvait en sa possession.

« Je me demande combien de temps l'effet du cristal va durer ? » se dit Narcissa « Et si j'en profitais un peu ? »

Ils arrivèrent à leurs véhicules. Dark Ace aida Narcissa à monter sur son Switchblade en lui tenant la main, et, une fois que la jeune femme fut installée, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la main de Narcissa. Ensuite il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers son Switchblade Elite. Narcissa sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle regarda un moment Dark Ace.

« Il est quand même mignon » soupira Narcissa.

Dark Ace avait rassemblé d'autres soldats pour aller attaquer les Seigneurs du Ciel, même si ceux-ci n'étaient que deux. Dark Ace se fichait bien de combattre avec honneur, et pour lui seul le résultat comptait, aussi cela ne le dérangeait nullement d'être largement en supériorité numérique. Nigel et Flavio faisaient partie des busards choisis pour accompagner Dark Ace et Narcissa. Ils firent un petit signe à leur amie avant de décoller.

Dark Ace regarda Narcissa

« Pour aller au combat, je préfère passer devant, reste donc près de moi »

L'escadrille était maintenant dans le ciel de Terra Shyam. Les Storm Hawks étaient en vue. Dark Ace prit son Energy Blade qui était teinté d'une lumière rouge et cria :

« Busards, à l'attaque !! »

Aerrow et Finn se séparèrent, une partie des busards suivirent Finn, et les autres s'attaquèrent à Aerrow. Le jeune pilote était accompagné de Radarr, son copilote ; une sorte de petit animal qui ressemblait à un hybride mi-chien, mi-lapin. Très doué pour le pilotage et la mécanique pour une petite bête !!

Finn n'eut aucun problème pour se débarrasser des quatre busards qui étaient à sa poursuite. C'était le tireur d'élite de l'équipe et avec son arbalète il faisait mouche à chaque coup. De plus il était aussi un assez bon pilote. Il vint donc prêter main forte à Aerrow qui avait cinq busards à ses trousses en plus de Dark Ace et de Narcissa.

Pendant ce temps, sur Terra Shyam, Piper et Junko déguisés en soldats cycloniens arrivèrent devant la porte de la base. Piper montra aux deux gardiens de la porte des faux laissé passer qu'elle avait fabriqué. Les soldats cycloniens n'y voyant que du feu les laissèrent entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux Storm Hawks se dirigèrent vers la pièce où se trouvaient les générateurs. Ils avaient emporté avec eux des explosifs et des détonateurs afin de faire sauter la base.

« Nous allons placer une charge ici Junko, ensuite dans les trois autres pièces que je t'indiquerai. De cette manière je suis sûre que toute la base partira en fumée. »Dit Piper

« Pas de problème !! » Répondit Junko en jouant avec un bâton d'explosif.

« Ne joue pas avec ça !! C'est dangereux. » Lui dit Piper.

Ils se dépêchèrent donc d'installer les charges dans des endroits stratégiques pendant que dans le ciel, Aerrow et Finn faisaient diversion.

Piper régla la minuterie et ensuite contacta les deux autres groupes par radio.

« N'oubliez pas d'actionner la sirène d'incendie pour faire évacuer le bâtiment avant de déclencher le compte à rebours» dit-elle aux Chevaucheurs de Troisième Degré.

« Ce sont peut-être des cycloniens, mais je veux limiter le nombre de pertes humaines. » ajouta Piper.

Dans le ciel, Finn abattu le Switchblade de Flavio qui du sauter et ouvrir son parachute. Nigel et Narcissa le regardèrent.

« Ca va, il est en sécurité sur la terre ferme. » Dit Narcissa qui s'inquiétait un peu pour son ami.

« T'inquiète, il va sûrement encore nous dire que ce sont les meilleurs qui partent en premier !! » lui cria Nigel.

Un instant plus tard c'était au tour de Nigel de se faire descendre par le tireur d'élite, il rejoignit Flavio au sol.

Finn prit en chasse Narcissa qui essaya de le semer en changeant continuellement de direction, mais le Storm Hawk ne la lâchait pas. Finn regarda dans son viseur et s'aperçu que le soldat qu'il poursuivait était la jolie blonde cyclonienne de la Terra Takmahaar.

« Je ne peux pas lui tirer dessus !! Elle est trop jolie » s'exclama Finn.

Dark Ace qui avait vu que son second était en difficulté vint se mettre au-dessus de Finn, il retourna son appareil et frappa celui de Finn avec son Energy Blade. Le Air Skimmer fut coupé en deux et tomba à pic. Finn ouvrit son parachute, croisa les bras et grommela qu'on ne le prendrait plus à épargner les jolies cycloniennes !!

Dark Ace vint se mettre à la hauteur de Narcissa et lui cria :

« Il va falloir que je te donne des cours, tu pilotes comme un cadet !! »

Ensuite il se lançât à la poursuite d'Aerrow.

Visiblement les effets du cristal s'étaient dissipés et Dark Ace était redevenu lui-même, toujours aussi désagréable.

« Je t'en ficherais moi des cours de pilotage !! » dit Narcissa en suivant Dark Ace.

Une sirène retentit au sol, Narcissa jeta un œil en bas et vit les cycloniens sortir de la base en courant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il y eut quatre explosions et la base fut entièrement détruite. Les soldats cycloniens couraient dans tous les sens, c'était la panique au sol. Ils essayèrent d'éteindre le feu mais c'était peine perdue, les flammes atteignaient plusieurs mètres de haut et il était difficile de s'approcher de l'incendie à cause de la chaleur intense.

Dark Ace regarda aussi vers le sol et assista impuissant à la destruction de la base cyclonienne.

« Non !! » cria le commandant.

« Je crois que tu peux dire adieu à ta jolie base » lui cria Aerrow.

« Maudit Storm Hawk, tu vas me payer ça. » dit Dark Ace.

Aerrow sauta sur le véhicule de Dark Ace, ses deux dagues de lumière bleue en main. Dark Ace se mit debout aussi. Il frappa Aerrow avec son Energy Blade mais ce dernier esquiva et essaya d'atteindre Dark Ace. Ils se retrouvèrent arme contre arme.

Entretemps, Junko et Piper avaient repris leurs deux roues et vinrent aider Aerrow. Piper arriva la hauteur de Narcissa et donna un coup de bâton au moteur du Switchblade de la cyclonienne qui perdit de l'altitude. Une épaisse fumée s'échappait du moteur mais Narcissa arriva à redresser son véhicule.

Dark Ace regarda un instant vers Narcissa.

« On dirait que ta copine a des problèmes » lui dit Aerrow.

« Ce n'est pas ma copine !! » répondit Dark Ace en repoussant Aerrow.

Dark Ace essaya à nouveau de frapper Aerrow avec son arme mais ce dernier esquiva et donna un coup dans le moteur du Switchblade Elite ; ensuite il courut sur une des ailes et sauta sur son véhicule que Radarr avait amené à proximité.

Dark Ace dut sauter car son véhicule prit feu ; mais son parachute ne s'ouvrait pas. Narcissa vit que le commandant était en difficulté, aussi elle alla le rejoindre. Mais son moteur qui continuait à fumer s'enflamma. Elle dut aussi abandonner son véhicule. Elle sauta et arriva à attraper Dark Ace. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire pour eux sur Terra Shyam. Narcissa pensa au cristal qui se trouvait dans sa sacoche. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces et désira plus que tout que Dark Ace et elle soient tous les deux sains et saufs sur Cyclonia.

Les Storm Hawks se rassemblèrent dans le ciel de Terra Shyam. Junko s'était débarrassé du reste de l'escadrille cyclonienne et il était allé rechercher Finn au sol.

« C'est bizarre, Dark Ace et cette cyclonienne tombaient et là je ne les vois plus. » dit Aerrow.

« Oui en effet, je n'y comprend rien ! » répondit Piper.

« Bah, on ne va pas s'en faire pour eux, la mission est remplie et une fois de plus les Storm Hawks ont gagné » dit Finn.

« Tu as raison, retournons au Condor, les autres doivent nous y attendre » répondit Aerrow.

Dark Ace et Narcissa tombaient encore ; puis Narcissa sentit qu'elle toucha le sol mais ce fut mois brutal qu'elle l'aurait pensé. A part le commandant qui tomba à son tour sur elle et qui l'écrasait, tout allait bien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda où ils étaient. Ensuite elle regarda Dark Ace.

« Ca te dérangerait de te pousser ? » lui dit-elle.

Dark Ace se releva.

« Ouf, il pèse une tonne ce type !! » soupira Narcissa.

Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il l'aide à se relever mais il n'en fit rien, Dark Ace regardait autour de lui ; il n'y comprenait rien.

« Sympa, merci »grogna Narcissa en se relevant.

« Je rêve ou alors nous sommes morts ? Que faisons-nous sur Cyclonia alors que nous tombions dans le ciel de Terra Shyam ? » Interrogeât Dark Ace.

« J'ai une explication, c'est grâce à ce cristal » dit la cyclonienne en sortant le cristal bleu de sa sacoche.

Mais aussitôt le cristal tomba en poussières.

« Oups, je n'avais peut-être droit qu'à trois souhaits ; ou alors il s'est cassé lors de notre chute. » dit Narcissa.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de souhaits ? Nous ne sommes pas dans un conte pour enfants !! » Grogna Dark Ace.

« Oui je sais mais j'ai souhaité certaines choses et elles se sont réalisées. Comme quand j'ai souhaité que nous retournions à Cyclonia au lieu de nous écraser sur Terra Shyam. » Expliqua Narcissa.

« Si ce cristal réalisait vraiment les souhaits pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas donné ? J'aurais pu m'en servir pour anéantir les Storm Hawks !! » Dit le commandant.

« Oui tu as raison mais je n'en étais pas sûr au début, et puis si je te l'avais dit est ce que tu m'aurais crue ? » répondit la jeune femme.

« Tu n'as pas tort, je pense que j'aurais eu du mal à te croire. » lui fit le commandant.

Dark Ace réfléchit un instant, puis il s'adressa à son second :

« Tu as bien dit que tu avais eu droit à trois souhaits non ? Si le dernier était de nous ramener sur Cyclonia, quelles étaient les deux autres ? »

Narcissa parut gênée, si il savait à quoi les deux premiers souhaits lui avaient servi ; il serait encore vert de rage !! Elle se mit à jouer avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux, chose qu'elle faisait sans même s'en rendre compte quand elle était nerveuse ou quand elle devait donner une explication foireuse.

« Et bien, au début je ne savais pas que ce cristal servait à réaliser des souhaits, je les ai un peu fait par accident » expliqua Narcissa.

Dark Ace pensa à tout ce qui s'était passé à partir du moment où il avait donné le cristal à Narcissa.

« Tu n'aurais pas souhaité que je me casse la figure par hasard ? » lui dit-il en la regardant d'un air autoritaire.

Narcissa eu un petit rire nerveux et sourit à Dark Ace.

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne savais pas que ça allait se réaliser. »

« Nous régleront ça plus tard, nous devons aller voir Maîtresse Cyclonis et lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. » dit le commandant.

Ils allèrent donc rendre compte de la situation à la Reine des cycloniens. Dark Ace salua Maîtresse Cyclonis et Narcissa fit de même.

« Je n'ai pas été avertie de votre retour. Que se passe-t-il ? » Dit la Reine.

« Majesté, les Storm Hawks ont réussi à faire sauter la base de Terra Shyam » dit simplement Dark Ace.

Un soldat arriva et apporta une lettre à Cyclonis. Elle lu le papier, ce n'était visiblement pas une bonne nouvelle.

« Nos bases qui se trouvaient sur Terra Sygmar et Terra Rocwa ont été aussi détruites ; notre échec est total. Je croyais vous avoir envoyés là-bas pour régler la situation, pas pour l'aggraver » dit Cyclonis visiblement très contrariée.

« C'est vrai qu'à nous deux on aurait pu tout arranger !! » dit Narcissa avec une pointe de cynisme.

« Je ne tolère pas ce genre d'attitude envers moi, Narcissa. Puisque tu es nouvelle, je veux bien me montrer clémente pour cette fois. Mais ne t'avise plus de me parler de la sorte. » Dit Maîtresse Cyclonis.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dark Ace fait preuve d'une telle indulgence envers toi, mais cela va changer. » poursuivit la Reine.

Ensuite, elle s'adressa à Dark Ace :

« Je me demande si l'entraînement de Narcissa ne serait pas un peu trop doux. Tu vas remédier à cela, tu as compris ? Je veux que tu lui donnes un entraînement intensif, fais lui donc passer l'envie de me faire profiter de ses sarcasmes »

« Oui Maîtresse Cyclonis, vous avez raison. » dit Dark Ace.

« Maintenant, laissez-moi » dit la Reine en leur tournant le dos.

Narcissa et Dark Ace saluèrent la Reine et sortirent de la pièce. Ils firent quelques pas, ensuite le commandant s'adressa à son second :

« Tu as entendu ce que Maîtresse Cyclonis a ordonné ? A partir de demain je vais te donner l'entraînement que tu dois avoir. Je me suis peut-être montré trop gentil jusqu'ici, mais c'est terminé. Je te suggère d'aller te reposer car tu vas avoir besoin de forces demain. »

« Et bien, si c'était un entraînement doux aujourd'hui qu'est ce que ça va être l'entrainement intensif de demain ? » pensa Narcissa.

Elle regarda Dark Ace et lui dit : « Dans ce cas, bonne nuit »

Elle se retourna et allait prendre congé de son supérieur quand Dark Ace la rappela.

« Tu ne me salueras donc jamais ? » lui demanda le commandant

Narcissa le regarda un instant, ensuite sourit et revint sur ses pas. Elle salua Dark Ace et lui dit :

« Bonne nuit mon Commandant ! »

Ensuite elle s'en alla pour aller dans ses quartiers.

Dark Ace la regarda un instant et murmura :

« Bonne nuit Narcissa »

Narcissa s'écroula carrément sur son lit, les yeux fermés, elle resta allongée et essaya de ne penser à rien. Elle sentit quelque chose frôler son visage. Narcissa ouvrit un œil. Un magnifique oiseau noir se tenait devant elle.

« Ah c'est toi Syracuse ! » dit elle

L'oiseau tenait dans son bec un message, Narcissa se releva et prit la lettre. Elle caressa doucement la tête de son oiseau messager. C'était le seul spécimen de son espèce qu'on pouvait voir dans tout l'Atmos, car il n'était pas de ce monde là ; Narcissa non plus d'ailleurs. Elle avait réussi à garder ses origines secrètes jusqu'à maintenant, et il valait mieux que cela reste ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Il lui avait été facile de venir sur Atmos et de se fondre dans la masse car elle avait étudié ces différentes populations et leurs modes de vie. Elle se coucha sur le dos, Syracuse vint se mettre contre elle pour trouver un peu de chaleur. Narcissa ouvrit la lettre, elle venait de son amie Khira. C'était la meilleure amie de Narcissa, elle avait le même âge et lui ressemblait beaucoup, cheveux blonds et yeux bleus. Khira avait beaucoup d'humour, elles avaient fait beaucoup de choses ensemble dans le passé. Narcissa se demanda ce que son amie aurait fait si elle avait été ici, sur Cyclonia.

« Elle aurait sûrement fait construire des boutiques, changé toute la déco et les uniformes des soldats » pensa Narcissa

Elle eut envie de rire en imaginant Dark Ace dans un uniforme dessiné par Khira.

« Mais pourquoi je pense à lui moi !! » s'interrogeât la jeune femme.

Narcissa se mit à lire la lettre.

_Ma chère Narcissa,_

_Cela fait déjà quelques temps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi où que tu sois. Tu nous manques beaucoup, à nous tes amies, Ophélie, Euridis, Sybille__, Stavroula ; tu as laissé un grand vide en partant. Il devient difficile de s'amuser sans toi. Même les mauvais coups que nous faisons à cette peste d'Herkronne de Médisarius ne nous procurent plus aucun plaisir. _

_Sache que nous comprenons ta décision de partir et nous ne te blâmons pas. Chacune d'entre nous aurait probablement fait la même chose à ta place. _

_J'ai vu ta mère il y a quelques jours, je dois t'avouer que je commence à avoir du mal à soutenir son regard rempli de larmes. Au moins je n'ai pas à lui mentir quand elle me demande où tu es puisque même moi je l'ignore. Peut-être __devrais-tu lui donner de tes nouvelles ? J'espère que tu ne tarderas pas trop à m'envoyer ton oiseau messager._

_Ton amie à qui tu manques énormément_

_Khira de Skrill-Berghem_

Narcissa ferma la lettre de son amie et la serra contre elle. Pour elle aussi c'était difficile ; elle avait tout laissé derrière elle et il était évident que ses amies et sa mère lui manquaient. Elle cacha ce message en se promettant d'y répondre bientôt. Elle se changea pour dormir, un pantalon noir un peu ample et un débardeur noir qui lui arrivait au dessus du nombril. Elle se glissa dans son lit et s'endormit.

Dark Ace aussi avait regagné ses quartiers, il se mit au lit en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire le lendemain. Comment allait-il entraîner cette indomptable jeune fille ? Il soupira et s'endormit en pensant à ……. Narcissa.


End file.
